Starting Today You are an Ootori
by stylewriter565
Summary: Kyouya is working in the ER of one of his families hospitals when he has an unexpected patient. Will this patient change his life for good?


**A/N: So here is my first attempt at a one shot. It should lead to other stories so look for them too. And this is the first Kyouya fic I have ever written (where the heck have I been?!) I don't own Ouran but I wish I could someday.**

Kyouya Ootori walked the halls of the hospital's emergency room sipping on some coffee. Yes, he had graduated medical school at the top of his class. Yes, he was a doctor now in one of the hospitals that his family owned. He was the newest and most brilliant ER doctor. Just as he was finishing his coffee he got a page from one of the nurses. He sighed. 'Why did I take the position of the ER doctor? I have to be up way too early and I am always on call. I might as well put myself on a caffeine drip because that may be the only thing that will keep me going at this point,' Kyouya thought as he rushed to the location that the nurse had paged. He got there and was shocked at who the newest patient was, a baby girl. The nurse came rushing over to him.

"Doctor she is having trouble breathing. We can't figure out what is wrong with her," the nurse said.

"I want the NICU resuscitation team down here just in case, go get them NOW," Kyouya said as he rushed into the room. It didn't look good. The little girl wasn't breathing right. He knew what the problem was. She seemed to be having symptoms of pneumonia, but Kyouya couldn't tell if that was the case until he got chest X-rays and a sample of lung fluid.

"What should we do doctor?" one of the nurses asked. She was becoming increasingly concerned. Kyouya took out his stethoscope and put it to the baby's chest. He listened to her heart, it was fine. Then he listened to her lungs, the sound wasn't good.

"Call radiology. If I'm right this little one has pneumonia. Make sure the neonatal respiratory team is down here by the time we get back. I also need a fluid sample from her lungs. We need to send it to the lab. Then we can determine what she is fighting," Kyouya said sounding calm. Inside though his heart was pounding and his stomach had formed a tight knot.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" the nurse asked.

"Get her parents," he said and all the nurses stopped and looked at him.

"She was found sir, we don't know where the parents are. They most likely discovered she was sick and left her here," one nurse said.

"Well that is just dandy, but why are you standing around? We need to save her life so get your ass moving you fools," Kyouya snapped.

"Yes sir," the nurse declared as she ran over to the phone and quickly dialed radiology. She couldn't let this baby die. It broke her heart already that someone would leave this little one to die alone in a hospital hallway. They couldn't lose her now. She came back a few short moments later. "Radiology is ready whenever we are."

"Good. I am just finishing extracting a fluid sample," another nurse said.

"Get that down to the lab now. I will put a rush on the testing," Kyouya said as he prepared to take the baby down to radiology. One nurse stayed behind to meet the NICU respiratory team when they came down.

Kyouya helped rush the baby to radiology. When the X-rays were done two nurses took the little girl back to the ER while Kyouya waited for the test results to come back. He sighed and ran his hand through his raven hair when he saw that he was right, the baby had pneumonia. He rushed back to the ER with the results and found the NICU respiratory team there. He told them the results of the X-rays. The team got to work to get the baby more oxygen as they took her to the NICU on the second floor.

"When she gets to the second floor start her on a general antibiotics so we can try to get rid of whatever is plaguing her," Kyouya said, "I will have one of the nurses report to you when we find out what is causing the pneumonia. Then you can get her started on the proper antibiotic."

The team nodded and took the baby away and up to the NICU. She would be kept there for a while. Kyouya stood in the room where the little girl had just been his thoughts wandering. He hoped that she would be alright. She was in good hands now, but it hurt him to know that there was nothing more he could do. He saw he had another page and ran off to take care of the next emergency. This time an old man that was having chest pains. As Kyouya worked on more patients that day his thoughts drifted back to the baby girl. 'Where is she? And why would someone leave their baby here to die? She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't want to get sick. She couldn't help it. Why the hell would someone do that?' Kyouya thought his anger building with each second.

"Dr. Ootori? Dr. Ootori?" a nurse said. Kyouya turned his attention to the nurse.

"Yes?" he asked fairly frazzled by everything that had gone on.

"Your pager, sir, it's going off. Are you OK?" She asked growing concerned for the newest member of their team. He looked very tired and not in the mood to deal with anything.

Kyouya looked at his pager and sighed. "Looks like another heart attack. Let's go," he declared at the nurse, as he once again found himself running through the hallways.

After Kyouya had finished his shift for the day he walked out of the ER and got into the elevator. Instead of taking it down to the parking garage though he hit the button for floor number two. He shook his head figuring he must be tired. He pressed the garage button but knew he would have to go to the second floor and then go back down. The elevator arrived at the second floor and the doors opened. Without thinking Kyouya stepped out into the NICU. He was confused, but decided to go with it figuring his subconscious needed to get this over with. He walked up to the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Excuse me. Is there a baby here that was in the ER earlier? I believe that she has pneumonia," Kyouya inquired not really knowing why he cared so much about that little girl that he had saved.

"Dr. Ootori, yes, she is here. It was streptococcus pneumoniae," the nurse responded, "They have her on antibiotics and say that she should make a full recovery. You can go see her if you like." Kyouya nodded at the nurse and walked back to see the little baby girl. What he saw made his heart break. She had an IV and had oxygen to help her breathe.

"You can pull through little one," Kyouya said looking at the sick baby. He then turned and left to go to his car and drive home.

Once home Kyouya got ready for bed and then crawled under the covers. He tried to sleep, but all that he could think of was that little girl that he had saved that day. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. And the fact that someone would leave a helpless newborn to die alone. He rolled over in his bed and unsuccessfully tried to sleep.

The next day Kyouya went to work feeling like hell. He hadn't slept and he had barely eaten anything that morning. He had arrived early before his shift and once again found himself going to the NICU. He walked over to the same incubator that he had the day before and looked at the little baby resting peacefully unaware that she didn't have parents or a home to go to. As usual after a while of standing with the baby he walked away and went back to work.

This habit of not sleeping and going to visit the little girl became a regular habit of Kyouya's over the next few weeks. Each week that he saw the baby it seemed she had improved and each week that went by Kyouya seemed to be getting worse. Coffee seemed to be the only thing that kept him somewhat alive and he was thankful that they had a never ending supply of it. His colleagues started to get worried though and started saying things like, "go home and get some rest" or "Maybe you should take a vacation you aren't looking well." Kyouya knew he should do all of those things, but every time he tried to sleep or thought of going on vacation he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing the little baby girl.

Finally, six weeks after he had seen the baby girl he had decided that he needed a vacation. He went up to see the little baby one last time before he left and found that there were people standing around her talking. Some of them were nurses and there were a few people in business suits. Kyoua's stomach knotted. People in business suits were never a good thing, especially in a hospital.

"What is going on here?" Kyouya asked approaching the group. The nurse looked over.

"Ah dr. Ootori. These people are from child services. Since the baby no longer has pneumonia she needs to be adopted. There, however, have been no families that want to adopt a baby girl that has just gotten over pneumonia and may be week. These people are arranging for her to be sent to the orphanage next week," the nurse said sadly. She hated when no one wanted a baby.

Kyouya's heart leapt into his throat. He couldn't imagine the hard life that this child would have to go through and all because she had gotten sick. Her parents had abandoned her and now the world was going to abandon her, too. It wasn't right.

"Where are the adoption papers?" Kyouya asked. Everyone turned to look at him with shock on their faces.

"Dr. Ootori?" the nurse questioned looking confused.

"You heard me. Where are the adoption papers," he demanded with a bit more venom in his voice, "I have more than enough money to take care of her. At just over a month old she has been through enough to last her a lifetime. Just hand them over and I will sign them. She will have a good loving home."

The nurse shuffled off to get the papers. She returned and Kyouya took out his pen. He scribbled his name on the line and turned to hand the papers to the child services people. They accepted them and walked away knowing very well that an Ootori had more than enough money to care for the child they had been about to put in an orphanage.

"Would you like to hold her? She is stable enough for contact with other humans," the nurse said looking at the new father.

"I would very much like to hold her," Kyouya smiled at the nurse. The nurse went and got the little girl out of the bed and came back and handed the baby to Kyouya. He looked at the sleeping infant in his arms and his heart soared. "You are an Ootori now. You shall have anything your heart desires."

"Dr. Ootori, one more thing, I need to have a name for her," the nurse said holding a clipboard.

"Kimiko," he said.

"A very pretty name," the nurse responded jotting it down on the papers.

"She truly is a child without equal. For no one else could steal my heart the way this little one has," Kyouya responded softly as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

**A/N: I have many other stories to work on but this one has been going around in my head forever and I needed to write it down! R&R!**


End file.
